


Empire of the Sun

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday gift for Drei, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: For Drei's birthday his husband has a little surprise for him as well as a special reward for taking on the Trials of Osiris and winning.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Kudos: 12





	Empire of the Sun

Drei took a deep breath and clasped his hands tighter around his Bastion. He was the last one standing but he would not go down. He would not give up and give in, lay down on his belly and just die like that.

“Alright...you want this win so badly? Take it from my dead, cold, hands”, he growled soft, his solar light flaring up in his chest, his entire body heated up and he felt the light pulsating through his heart, the soft thrumming of power underneath his fingertips made him shudder in delight and pleasure.

He didn't train day after day with his husband for nothing. The results were showing almost in an instant the moment he went into another Crucible Match and just started slaughtering everything and everyone.

No one expected a small Warlock like him to be that furious or even a threat. Often other Guardians laughed at him behind his back. He knew that but he would not let himself get downed by something like that.

The Bastion might be the weapon he would be using while fighting, the one thing leading to his demise, but he was damned if he wouldn't be using that weapon until his body would drop dead to the ground.

He could hear the heavy footsteps of the Titan, who came running around the corner, a surprised cry was heard as the familiar three kinetic shots connected with the body of the larger Exo, their armor crumbled in underneath the force and blood spilled out of their chest, gasping for air their body fell dead to the ground.

Drei jumped back and reloaded his Bastion, looking around the corner were the two Hunters were.

Then he could hear it.

The familiar crackling of Arc as one of the Hunters summoned their Arc Staff.

He could catch an arc-charged fist of Saint, he could also catch a simple Arc Staff with his hands and kill the Hunter with a close range solar burst.

He threw his own body in the air and then floated up there, out of reach for the Hunter to reach him. If he was in the Crucible he would laugh at them, but this were the Trials he was in. And it was the last Match and their team was on a draw.

One of the Hunters used his super earlier to catch Nassiz off guard and so the Hunter went down without that much of a fight. They had hunted down Sal and then simply gunned him down as he was preparing himself to summon his large Burning Maul to crush them into smoldering heaps of metal and flesh.

The Hunter came running around the corner, his Arcstaff crackling in his hands and he yelled out as he could see Drei floating in the air.

“Oh come down here!”

Underneath his helmet Drei had a very cruel smirk and then he said: “You told me to come down to you. Don't whine afterwards”

The Hunter was a bit surprised when Drei dropped out of the sky, seeming less without any defense.

And Drei had gambled for exactly that, he rushed forward, catching the Arcstaff with his own hands, shivering as the electricity cursed through his body and the light of the other Guardian made him almost scream out in pain as it crackled along his nerves, nearly frying his entire body and disintegrating him in the process.

But he had to power through the pain, after the pain everything would be fine again. Letting out a primal yell he pushed back the foreign light that crackled through his body and overwhelmed the Hunter, who was very surprised when Drei grabbed his skull and then simply smashed their head into the sharp piece of armor that he head on his knee.

Their skull cracked open and blood spilled over his knee, shivering Drei let go of the corpse and shakes his gloved hands, crimson droplets of blood scatter everywhere and he concentrates on his surroundings, that scream surely had attracted the attention of the last Hunter in their team.

And then he heard the familiar sounds of a Golden Gun, bullets zipped past him and he rushed forward, grabbing his Bastion harder and charging up the Kinetic Fusion Rifle.

Three shots fired, every last one connected and the Hunter dropped dead to the Ground.

Gasping for air Drei stood there for a moment, not knowing if this was really it, but then he heard the voice of Saint, congratulating them to their win and Drei exhaled, letting out a surpressed laughter of joy, before he rushed over to Nassiz Ghost and revived the Exo, a big grin on his face as he nearly choked the Hunter while hugging him out of excitement.

“We did it...!”, he then said and Nassiz gently pried his hands away from his back, a tired expression in his eyes as he took his helmet off.

“Yes we did it, Drei”, he said and then smiled at Drei with such a warm expression that Drei knew something was up.

“W-What...?”

“Happy birthday, Drei”, Sal's voice echoed from behind them and Drei turned around, looking at Sal, who stood there, then the Titan stepped aside and made room for Saint-14.

“This...was this all planned?”, Drei asks, the hard fought victory suddenly turning to bittersweet ash.

“No it wasn't, my sunlight”, Saint said with a soft gentle voice and then stepped towards Drei, embracing him in a strong hug.

“Happy birthday”, Saint whispered and Drei shuddered as the voice of his husband dropped down into a lower octave, the one that he always used to order him around when Drei needed someone else to have the control.

“S-Saint...”, he protested as he could feel his knees getting weaker and weaker with every second.

“It's okay Drei, our Match was the last in the line, so...I think you two still have a honeymoon that's waiting on you. Don't worry, we'll both hold the line while you're not here”, Nassiz said and the Awoken tried to wiggle out of Saint's hug, but the Titan just closed his arms tighter around Drei.

“No. You will not get yourself out of this Drei. We've planned everything and also told Shaxx, Ikora and Zavala about it. And they can handle you being gone for a few weeks”, the Titan said and Drei let out a soft whine.

“S-Saint....I...the Dreaming City”

“Will still stand when you are back”, Saint said and then let out a deep growl.

“No hush and let me take care of you”, it was not a question, it was a simple basic order, one that Saint used everytime to start their little game they were playing.

Drei would either respond to it or leave it alone.

“W-Well...I hope that includes massages because damn I'm sore”

Saint chuckled softly and then whispered in Drei's ear: “You'll be more sore when I'm done worshiping you, my sunlight”

“S-Ship....p-please...”, Drei let out a soft mewling noise and Saint chuckled amused.

“So easy to read my little sunlight”

The Transmat rushed through his body and for a few moments he felt nothing, but then all of his feelings came crushing back down and the low heat in his stomach made him moan in pleasure.

Saints hands were on his robes and he grabbed the Be Thy Cipher Bond around Drei's arm, gently unclasping it before he looked at Drei.

“Take off your helmet”

With shivering hands the Warlock followed the Order, his eyes glowing brighter as he looked at Saint, face hidden underneath his helmet and body language difficult to read for Drei since the pleasure that was now pooling in his stomach distracted his thoughts. The warmth spiked as Saint put the collar, that the bond was, around Drei's neck and made a pleased growl as he took a step back and looked at Drei.

“Now take of your robes”, came the next command and Drei began to unclip the few belts that held his Robes of Opulence on his body before he took of the armorguards on his shoulders and stripped out of the heavy fabric.

The cold air rushed over his naked skin and he shivered a bit, letting the fabric and armorguards drop to the ground, looking at Saint with anticipation in his eyes.

“Good”, Saint stepped towards him and then wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him against his cold armor. Drei gave a soft squeak in protest to the cold metal touching his skin and he squirmed in Saints grip.

“Sunlight”, growled the Titan and tightened his hold onto Drei, causing him to shiver as cold mixed with pleasure into a new feeling and then he could feel how Saints warm hands travelled down his back and grabbed his butt through his pants.

“Get rid of those as well”

Drei simply unleashed a burst of solar light and burned away his pants and boots, which caused Saint to chuckle low.

“Getting impatient sunlight?”, he teased Drei, who gasped surprised as he could feel the heat of solar energy on his ass.

“Y-Yes”, he then answered the question and the Titan growled deep.

“Good...but I want you to beg for it”, Saint said with a deep voice and Drei shivered as he could feel his dick throb at those words and the pleasure spiked in an insufferable warmth that centered deep in his stomach, burning, begging for touch and friction.

Saint pushed him towards the bedroom that he had on his ship and soon Drei found himself in the soft sheets of the large bed, the large Exo kneeling over him.

“You look so beautiful my sunlight”, Saint praised him and then placed a hand on Drei's stomach, tracing the lines of his muscles and causing Drei to thrust upwards with his hips, trying to get him to touch him lower.

Chuckling Saint pulled his hand away and then his helmet disappeared, purple optics looked down on Drei and he could see the lust in the expression of the Exo as Saint went down on him with a hard kiss.

His armor disappeared in a blue flash, no doubt Gepetto was helping him out there. Drei let out a deep moan as Saint turned him around on the bed and hands grabbed his ass, kneading the muscles and searching for the spots that made Drei flinch and moan deep with lust.

Drei blinked surprised as he saw the golden bones of his Ahamkara gloves that he still had on.

“S-Saint...? My gloves they...”

“Those stay on, I want you to be able to tear the sheets apart”, Saint growled in his ear and Drei shivered in pleasure before he let out a loud moan as Saint found the sensitive spot on his lower back.

Hands pinned his back down and he could feel the warm chassis of his husband, pressing against his back, muscle against synthetic skin.

The Warlocks hands curled in and the claws that were on his thumb, indexfinger and middlefinger, tore through the sheets with ease, Saint let out a deep satisfied growl.

“I love to see that...you only wearing your gloves...”, he whispered in Drei's ear.

“S-Saint...p-please...!”

“Please what? Say it, my sunlight. I want to hear you beg for it”, the Titan growled and pushed Drei deeper into the mattress, his dick grinding against Drei's ass, who could feel the knot pressing against his skin.

“P-Please...fuck me until I pass out from the pleasure....”, he begged and screamed in pleasure as Saint thrusted inside him in one hard thrust, hitting his prostate with the deep thrust, knot pressing against his musclering and sending spikes of hot pleasure in through his back and right down between his legs.

“That's right, let me hear you voice”

The Warlock whined as Saint didn't move and clenched down on his dick, moaning deep as Saint began nibbling on his neck.

“S-Saint...please...!”, he then whined as he couldn't take it anymore and the fire of pleasure turned into a blazing heat as Saint began to move his hips and thrust in a hard, fast rhythm into Drei.

Hot Solar Energy began to gather inside his palms and his orange eyes glowed intense as the heat turned into real heat and his entire body was reacting to it, his solar energy rising up and mirroring the pleasure that pulsated through his entire body. It wouldn't surprise Drei if his solar wings would form on his back.

“Form your blade”, Saint suddenly commanded and Drei let out a deep moan before he followed the command.

His Dawnblade shone bright as it formed in his hands, clenching his gauntlets tight around the hilt.

Saint grabbed one of his gloved hands and pried it away from the handle before he wrapped it around the blade, letting out a deep moan.

“Hold on to it”, he then whispered in Drei's ear and Drei followed the command, his hands clenching around the Dawnblade as his wings of fire began building on his back, shimmering like blazing coals they spread whide as Saint thrusted deep into him, the knot slipping inside Drei.

“You're doing so good my sunlight”, Saint whispered and Drei let out a load moan as Saint pulled back, knot slipping out of him. He felt empty but then the knot was back and he moaned deep, shivering as the pleasure spiked higher.

Saint' thrusts became faster and faster until Drei couldn't keep track of them, each thrust adding onto the blazing heat. Screaming he fell into bliss and fire scorched the sheets as his control over his solar light slipped for a few moments.

But Saint was there and he put out the fires that were spreading on the sheets and the pillow.

Then he felt the knot inflating in his ass and a week whine escaped his lips as he felt the cum filling his ass, warmth spreading inside his gut, Saint's arms wrapped around his body, holding him close to his own, a deep satisfied rumble traveled through Saint's chest.

“You...look so good with those gauntlets and your Dawnblade....”, the Titan then said and Drei wasn't even able to form any words as his mind was still trying to recover from the orgasm.

“So...you said until you pass out from pleasure, right?”

Drei's voice cracked as Saint began moving again, the heat that had dimmed down starting right back up, growing into a bright inferno.


End file.
